


Let's Play a Game

by Shizaya143



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizaya143/pseuds/Shizaya143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Izaya and Shizuo gets a mysterious call telling them that their siblings are being held hostage, they are forced to work together and play by the kidnappers rules to get their loved ones back. Will they become more than friends throughout the chase to find who this man is? BoyXBoy Shizaya</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the series Durarara, all rights go to the rightful author.

Izaya sat at his desk looking at the many screens in front of him. He had various browsers and links open but the main screen was on the dollars website currently talking to the other users. He loved his beautiful humans.

It had been a couple of months since the gang wars and thing were finally settling down in Ikebukuro. He hadn't visited the place in a while because of obvious reasons. Both Kida and Mikado were still mad at him and probably the slasher girl as well. He knew they all had big ties with gangs so he decided to play it safe and stayed in Shinjuku.

Don't get him wrong, it wasn't because he was scared. He knew he could still handle himself if he was suddenly jumped, but it was an unwanted precaution that he didn't want to deal with. The only one he really liked to piss off and let chase after him was Shizuo. Because of that reason Izaya decided it was best to go underground for a while.

Suddenly the door of his apartment burst open and a fuming Shizuo stormed inside. Usually if something like that happened to any other person they would be hiding under the desk by now but of course Izaya just sat in his chair smirking as he watched the blonde approach his desk.

He was breathing heavily and his hands were curled up in fists.

  
"IIIzayyaaa- kuuuunnnnn." Shizuo yelled at the shorter man who was currently leaning back on his big office chair as he looked up at blonde.

"Shizu-chan, why must you always be so destructive?" He said in a  voice, which only made Shizuo madder.

"Shut the fuck up." He told the raven "I wouldn't have to do that if you didn't always fuck around with me."

"What do you mean, Shizu-chan." He asked purposely enunciating every syllable of his name just to piss him off. He walked around his desk and leaned on the front now, only a few feet away from the beyond furious blonde. Izaya wasn't sure why Shizuo was mad this time but he loved the way the blonde fumed when he was.

Shizuo would focus every ounce of his attention onto the raven to make sure Izaya wouldn't get away. He would chase after him with the intent to kill, and Izaya loved it. He loved how if he only made one little mistake he could die. If he suddenly slipped or lost his balance he would surely be crushed by one of the various objects Shizuo threw at him.

Lost in thought Izaya was soon snapped out of it when he was lifted up by the collar of his jacket and was now dangling in the air.

"I'm seriously losing my patients flea, now I'm going to ask you this once and if I don't like the answer I'm going to beat the shit out of you until of get the one I want." the blonde said in a low voice that sent shivers through Izaya's body.

"Where is he." the blonde said and Izaya was utterly confused.

Who? What was Shizuo talking about?

"What do you mean Shiz-" He started to say before Shizuo slammed him into the wall next to his desk. The man had a grip on his neck and was slowly blocking off is airways.

"Don't fuck with Izaya, this isn't a joke." the blonde warned.

"Shizu-chan as much as I love to do just that, I don't know who this _he_ is?" Izaya said back calmly while a small smirk adored his face.

"Tch, like hell you don't. But if you're gonna play dumb I'll tell you. Kasuka, where is he?" He asked again.

"Aw, did Shizu-chan lose his little brother." Izaya said teasingly, which wasn't a good idea. Shizuo pulled Izaya from the wall only to slam him into it harder.

' _Fuck that hurt._ ' Izaya thought but didn't dare show it, he wasn't going to look weak in front of anyone, especially Shizuo. Instead he masked his pain with his famous smirk.

"Shizu-chan what makes you think I have Kasuka-chan?" He said as tilted his head to the side.

"Cause you're the only one who would do something that stupid without caring about the consequences." Shizuo said and was confident that the flea was the cause of all this. The reason Shizuo was doing this to the raven was because of a text message he had gotten when he got home.

* * *

Shizuo had just settled down on the coach sighing as relaxed into it. It had been a long day, barely any of the clients had the money they owed to Tom, which meant that there was a lot of people he had to ' _take care of_ '. Pulling out his phone he went through his missed text messages.

He soon scrolled to one message in particular that was from an unknown number. He clicked on it and the message opened up, as soon as he read it his eyes widen.

**[From: 786-744-6360  
Hello Shizuo- kun, I currently have your dear brother Kasuka in my care. Don't worry he isn't harmed, yet. But I do have few conditions and if you don't listen to them carefully that soon will change. Don't worry though, I won't leave you empty handed. I'll give you a clue to where he is.**

**これは、それはあなたが2を必要とするという意味だ見つけるために、あなたの最初の手がかりです。**

**This is your first clue, to find out it's meaning you will need two.**

**Good luck]**

* * *

 

Izaya started to laugh at the statement, of course that was true. No one dared to mess with Shizuo, except for him of course. He felt kind of honored in a completely twisted way.

Suddenly the room was filled with a loud ringing and Izaya realized it was his cell phone. It was placed on his desk and currently, it was out of his reach.

"Shizu-chan could you please put me down." He asked in a now serious tone. Shizuo noticed the tone and decided to let the raven go. The man didn't seem like he was trying to escape and even if he did the only way was out the door, which was currently being blocked by Shizuo. Releasing the raven he watched the informant made his way to the other side of the desk and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" He heard the informant say in cheerful voice.

The person on the other line said something that Shizuo couldn't make out but he watched as Izaya immediately started to click something on his computer.

"And what might that be?" Izaya said with a smirk. A few second later the smirk dropped from his face and was soon replaced with a scowl. Shizuo wasn't sure what the man was saying but he could tell that Izaya wasn't amused. The informant's eyes narrowed dangerously and his hand slowly curled up into a fist.

"That wasn't a very funny joke." Izaya said, now his voice dripping with killing intent. The conversation went on an Izaya seemed to become more and more angry by the minute.

He watched as Izaya sat down in his chair and started to type on a laptop that was placed next to his main computer. A few clicks of the mouse and it seemed Izaya had found what he was looking for, and he wasn't happy. He slammed his hand done on the desk. It wasn't enough to break the glass but Shizuo could tell Izaya was beyond mad at this point.

"Prove it." He heard Izaya say. A few second went by before Izaya's eyes widened. He watched as the informant's glare soften for a few seconds before it was again replaced by the murderous one.

"What do you want? Money? Information?" Izaya asked the other person.

After about a minute Izaya started to laugh, not arrogant or happy one, but a cynical one that looked a bit desperate, that made Shizuo surprised. He had never seen Izaya like this before.

"How ironic. Fine, let's play." Izaya said getting up from his seat, he turned and made his way to the large window behind him.

"But just remember you don't know who you're fucking with." He finished as he closed the phone. Izaya looked out the window starring into the city below as he replayed the conversation in his head.

" _Hello?"_

"Hello Orihara Izaya-kun, I'm calling because I think I have something you would be interested in." the man said

"And what might that be?" Izaya asked.

"Well, there names are Mairu and Kururi if I recall them saying. Though I barely could hear them with all their screaming." the man replied and Izaya immediately felt his blood run cold.

"That wasn't a very funny joke." Izaya said even though he knew the man wasn't joking either.

"That wasn't a joke, but don't worry they're unharmed right now." the man said reassuringly.

"Prove it." Izaya demanded knowing he wasn't just going to take this man's words for proof. He was an informant broker after all.

"You sure are a cautious one Orihara-san." the man said.

Izaya could hear a few rustling noises before another voice spoke. "Iza-nii, its fine, we're okay." He heard Kururi say.

"We're in a-" she started to say before phone was cut away from her.

"Nice try, but you're not telling him where you are." the man said.

In the background Izaya could hear Mairu whining and soon Izaya could hear her voice.

"Iza-nii, help us." she pleaded "We love you." were the last words he heard from her before the phone was again taken away.

"Okay that's enough". the man said. "Wasn't that heart warming, Iza-nii."

"What do you want? Money? Information?" the informant asked, now determined to get twins back.

He heard a laugh on the other side of the line before the man spoke again.

  
No, I don't. What I want is to play a little game. It's simple really. All you need to do is follow my rules and you win." He said.

"But don't worry I would leave you empty handed, I'll give you a clue to where I am.

それはあなたが常に知られている都市です。キーはあなたの携帯電話を。

We are in the city you have always known, and the key is in your phone.

If you find me before I kill these two, then you win. But if you don't follow my orders or if you cannot figure out my location in two weeks time, you lose and the twins die. So, here we go."

"How ironic. Fine, let's play." the informant said. There was some irony to this. For him Izaya played games with many people, many of those games dealed with them losing their lives in the process. But now when it involved people he cared for the tables were turned. Ironic wasn't it?

Before he hung up though, he left the man a few words of warning. "But just remember you don't know who you're fucking with."

Finally putting his hands in his pocket Izaya thought.

_Let the game's begin._


	2. Chapter 2

 

Finally putting the phone down Izaya immediately sat down and started to work on his computer. He typed and clicked as fast as he could, he knew he didn't have much time.

He was interrupted a few minutes later when he heard someone clear their throat. Looking up he realized that Shizuo was still there.

' _How could he have missed that?_ ' Izaya thought as stopped his search.

"Sorry Shizu-chan I don't have time to play today." the raven said as he went back to his previous task, of finding where his sisters were.

The clue the man had given him had made no sense.

**_We are in the city you have always known..._ **

_Was he referring to Ikebukuro?_ _Well that seemed to be the likely case since he had grown up most of his life there. Only after high school had he moved out and started to live in Shinjuku._

Deciding that Ikebukuro was probably what the person had referred to, he went on.

_What did he mean about the key is in my phone. He picked up his phone once more and flipped it open. Was he referring to a contact in the phone? No. That couldn't be it. This phone was his work phone which meant that his contacts consisted of only people he had worked with._

Suddenly, once again, he was lifted up by his collar and was starring into ranging brown eyes.

"Oi! Don't ignore me flea. I don't have time to wait until you're done your little work. Tell me where Kasuka is!" The blonde demanded.

"Shizu-chan for the last time, I told you I don't kn-" Izaya started to say before he cut himself off.

_Wait. If Kasuka was missing too, did that mean that he was also a part of this kidnapping?_

"Shizu-chan when did you say you found out that Kasuka was missing?" Izaya said as pulled Shizuo's hand away from his jacket.

"When I got off of work." the blonde said "What does that have t-" He started but was cut off by Izaya.

"And how did you find out?" Izaya thought as he was sure the man that had called him, had also done the same to Shizuo.

"Well, there was a missed text message and I checked it." he said not seeing where the informant was going with this.

_'Damn. It might not be the same person. If the man had called him then Izaya might have been surer that it was the same man, but it was a text message. Why?'_ Izaya thought.

He considered it being someone else, since it was the most probable reason. _Many people wanted to kidnap a movie star. But things didn't seem to fit together. The phone call, the clues, everything. It just wasn't adding up._

"I barely could understand it though, it made no sense." The blonde said as he scratched the back of his head. Izaya was snapped out of his previous thoughts when he heard the debt collector's comment.

"Could I see it Shizu-chan?" Izaya said as he out stretched a hand asking for the taller mans phone.

"What?" Shizuo asked lost for words for a moment. Like hell he was going to give the flea his phone.

"No way in hell." the blonde said as he pushed his two hands in his pocket.

Izaya rolled his eyes at Shizuo stubbornness. "Shizu-chan, if you don't show me the message how can I help you?"

"I don't need your help flea!" The man said angrily. By this point Shizuo realized that Izaya indeed had no idea what was going on.

"Don't be so stubborn Shizu-chan. I think your brother missing may have something to do with my sisters missing." the informant said as he lowered his head. He hadn't wanted to tell Shizuo that the twins were missing as well but it was the only way he could get him to corporate.

"Wait, those two brats are missing too?" The blonde asked and Izaya nodded.

"Prove it." Shizuo said as he wasn't completely sure that the raven was telling the truth.

' _Shizu-Chan's getting a little smarter_ ' Izaya thought as he clicked a few keys on his computer. A few seconds later Izaya's voice could be heard from the computer. Shizuo looked down at the screen and realized that it was and audio recording.

"This was the conversation I just had." Izaya informed the blonde before he let the rest of the recording play.

' _So that's what he was doing'_ Shizuo thought as he remembered back to when the raven had first answered the phone.

After fully hearing the conversation he took a few minutes to fully understand what had just happened. He knew Izaya wasn't lying because he did remember what Izaya had said, and now he understood why the raven was so angry. He finally pulled out his cell phone and searched for the text message. He clicked on it and the message opened.

**[From: 786-744-6360**

**Hello Shizuo- kun, I currently have your dear brother Kasuka in my care. Don't worry he isn't harmed, yet. But I do have few conditions and if you don't listen to them carefully that soon will change. Don't worry though, I won't leave you empty handed. I'll give you a clue to where he is.**

**これは、それはあなたが2を必要とするという意味だ見つけるために、あなたの最初の手がかりです。**

**This is your first clue, to find out it's meaning you will need two.**

**Good luck]**

Looking it over once more he passed the phone to Izaya. The first part was almost the same thing Izaya had heard from the man earlier. The second part though, was a bit different.

_**'This is the first clue. To find out it's meaning you will need two...**_ _What did that mean?_ ' Izaya thought. It seemed easy enough. You needEd two people to figure itout.

"Okay flea, so what does the message mean?" Shizuo interrupted his train of thought.

"Shizu-chan, don't bother me right now. I'm trying to figure this out." Izaya said and waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

"Tch, what the fuck am I supposed to do then?" The blonde said as he stood in front of the raven's desk waiting for answers.

"Go find something to play with." Izaya said. Shizuo looked around and decided that if the informant wanted him to entertain himself, he would. He started by wandering around the man's large apartment.

' _Fuck, no wander he works all the time. He must pay so much for this place'_ Shizuo thought as he finally made his way into the kitchen. Making his way to the fridge he opened it up. The inside was fully stocked and Shizuo was a bit surprised considering how small the informant looked. He guessed it was because the man didn't eat that much. He noticed there was a plate of food wrapped in plastic wrap on the top shelf. Shizuo guessed it was dinner for the informant.

He took the dinner out and placed it on the counter before he again looked into the fridge. A few seconds later he found what he had been looking for, a bottle of milk. Grabbing the small bottle he turned around and placed it next to the plate full of food.

He had missed dinner since he had stormed over to the ravens place as soon as he had confirmed that Kasuka was not answering his phone. Looking around the kitchen he found where the plates and utensils were. Dividing up the food equally he carried both plates into the living room.

Shizuo wasn't one to be nice to the flea, but considering he was helping him find his brother decided it was best to have a temporary truce. Walking up to the desk he put down one of the plates. The small noise from the plate on the glass desk caught Izaya's attention and he looked up.

"What's this?" Izaya asked gesturing to the food.

"Dinner." the blonde responded as he sat down on one of the couch in Izaya's living room. As he started to eat Shizuo realized he had left his bottle of milk on the kitchen counter. Getting up he headed to the kitchen to retrieve it. As he did so he missed the small smile that graced the informants face as he picked up the plate and ate.

Before Izaya knew it was almost midnight and he hadn't gotten closer to figuring out what the clues meant or who was behind all of this. He had tried to track down the number Shizuo had received the text from, hoping he could track it, but sadly no such luck. The number seemed to come from a disposable cell phone which was probably already disposed of. He also tried to track down the man that had called him but the call had been blocked which meant that no number had shown up when the person had called.

As for the clues Izaya had figure out a bit of it. He knew that the kidnapper had to be in Ikebukuro, because of the first part of the clue he had gotten. But that's as far as he'd gotten. Sighing once more Izaya shut off his computers and stood from his chair.

He looked over to the couch and saw a sleeping Shizuo. Making his way towards the blonde Izaya stopped right in front of him. His face turned into a frown when he saw the sleeping man. Shizuo bartender suit was a little ruffled and his bow tie was undone. His usually sunglasses were not on his face and his blonde hair was a bit messy. His sleeping face seemed so calm and nothing like his usual angry one. It made him look almost... human.

_'why do you always have to be so unpredictable, why can't you just be a monster._ ' Izaya though. Pulling out his cell phone Izaya decide that this would also be a great opportunity to take a picture of the blonde. he took a few pictures of the blonde alone and then he crouched down next to him and faced the camera toward them taking one last picture.

After he was done he decided it was time for bed. Making his way to his room he stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the shower in bathroom. He let the warm water fall on his sore muscles for a bit before he went on with the task of cleaning himself. When he was done Izaya slipped into his usual pyjamas and walked back down to the living room. He noticed the blonde was still fast asleep and made his way over to him.

"Shizu-chan!" the raven yelled into one ear just to piss the man off. At the loud noise Shizuo jerked forward in surprise. Izaya laughed at the reaction as the blonde glared at him.

"What the fuck was that for?" the blonde said, obviously annoyed at the ravens prank.

"I was just waking you up, I couldn't let you sleep on the couch with those clothes." the informant said back

"Like hell you were. And whats wrong with my clothes?" the blonde said back, before he looked down and realized just how dirty his clothes were. He hadn't changed out of his work clothes which were covered in filth. Before he could say anything else a towel was thrown and him.

"Go take a shower." the raven ordered

"Tch, fine." the debt collector said as he stood from his seat. Normally he wouldn't let the shorter man order him around like that but in truth, he really did need a shower.

"Since I don't have another shower you're going to have to use mine, its upstairs in my room." the raven said as he started to walk up the stairs to his room with Shizuo in tow.

Finally entering bathroom Shizuo stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the steaming shower. Meanwhile Izaya rummaged through his closet to find the brute something to wear. After looking for a bit he finally found a package of boxers that were too big for him and some baggy sweatpants that looked huge on him but would probably fit Shizuo just fine. Now all he need was a shirt.

He was soon interrupted when he heard the bathroom door open again and was greeted with an almost naked Shizuo, except for a small towel that was wrapped around his waist. At the sight of Shizuo, Izaya started to blush. Trying to hide it he leaned his head down a bit before throwing the sweats and boxers at the taller man.

"Wear this." he said before turning around and waited for the door to close again. He hated to admit it but the brute had a nice body. From the few seconds he had seen it; it had been eye candy to say the least. The blonde had lean muscles that adored his chest and arms. His skin was unblemished and along with his wet blonde hair Izaya had to admit he was handsome.

As the door reopened again the blonde came out wearing the sweats Izaya had given him. They hung a bit low on his waist and fit him well. Without a word said Shizuo made his way to the door. But before he could go Izaya spoke up.

"Where are you going?" The raven asked. Stopping what he was doing Shizuo turned around and gave the man a look of both anger and confusion.

"To sleep." he said, anger could be hear in the response. "What else woul-" before he could finish Izaya cut him off. As he made his way to the big bed placed in the middle of the room Izaya said.

"Yes, Shizu-chan, of course you're going to sleep but the bed is this way." He said as he pulled the covers up and lied down. It took Shizuo a few moments before he realized what the raven was saying.

"Huh?! Why would I sleep in the same bed as you?" The blonde almost his eyes Izaya said

"What's the big deal Shizu-chan, it's not I'm going to jump you in your sleep."

Shizuo wasn't sure what to do. He knew that it would be easier just to go sleep on the couch and ignore the raven. But after such a long day all he wanted was to sleep in a warm bed.

In the end his need won over him and he made his way to the other side of the bed. Lifting the covers he slipped under them. The ravens back was turned to him and the last thing he heard before the smaller man shut of the small lamp next to his bed was "Good night Shizu-chan."

"Night flea." Shizuo said back before he as well drifted off to sleep.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Shizuo slowly opened up his eyes when the sunlight started to seep through the windows in Izaya's bedroom. He had actually slept well yesterday night, in spite of everything that happened. Stretching his arms, Shizuo tried to sit up when he realized there was something on his chest preventing him to do just that.

Looking down he realized what it was or for a better term who it was. Izaya. The raven was currently resting his head on Shizuo's chest with one arm draped over Shizuo's waist. He could hear him breathing as he slept.

Shizuo still laid there, unsure what to do next. He looked down at the ravens sleeping face and couldn't help but smile a bit. The man looked so peaceful when he slept, nothing like his usual sadist self. Realizing the position they were in at the moment Shizuo blushed. If someone, like his secretary, walked in right now this scene could be totally misunderstood. He remembered back to when he had finished taking a shower the day before.

He had walked out of the bathroom to see Izaya bent down looking for something in is closet. Not that he was staring or anything but to say the least Izaya had nice ' _curves_ '.

Finally realizing that he shouldn't be thinking about something like that, especially when it was about his lifelong enemy, he got up. This caused Izaya to be pushed off of his chest and back to his side of the bed. Shizuo got out of the bed and in a panic and ended up tripping over himself, falling with a loud thump.

"Hmm, don't be so loud in the morning, Ki-" Izaya started as he rubbed his eyes. Fully awake now Izaya stopped mid sentence. "Shizu-chan." he finished.

Though it was a small slip up Shizuo noticed how the man had started to say someone else's name. But before he could comment on it he heard laughing coming from the bed.

"Shizu-chan, why are you on the ground?" Izaya said as he smirked down at him.

"Shut up flea, it's about time you got up." Shizuo said back as he got up from the floor and made his way downstairs to the kitchen while Izaya followed.

"Don't be so grumpy in the morning." Izaya said as he opened his fridge and took out a tray of eggs. Grabbing a bag loaf of bread he tossed it towards Shizuo.

"I don't have time to make a traditional Japanese breakfast so we're going with eggs and toast." The raven informed him. "You know how to make toast, right?"

"Course I do." the blonde said as he took out four slices, two for each of them, and popped it in the toaster on the counter. He watched as Izaya quickly made some scrambled eggs and separated it evenly into two plates. When the toast popped back up, they took two each. Finally they sat down at the table and started to eat.

"I'm surprised you can actually cook." Shizuo said as he ate the eggs. The comment was supposed to be something of an insult but he watched as the informant just smiled.

"I'm a man of many talents, Shizu-chan." Izaya said as he got up and took out some orange juice from the fridge pouring himself a glass.

"Want some?" The informant asked.

"No, do you have any milk?" He said back as the raven reopened the fridge to put back the juice. He grabbed the milk as he heard the question.

"Hah, of course you love this stuff, don't you?" Izaya said as he poured him some milk.

"Tch, it's good for you." Shizuo said as Izaya placed the glass in front of him.

"Well, considering all the bones you break no wonder you drink so much." Izaya said as he ate his breakfast.

"And whose fault is that?" Shizuo shot back.

Laughing at the comment Izaya said nothing in response knowing that it was true. Finally finishing there breakfast in silence they placed the dishes in the sink. Today was Saturday, which meant that Namie was off; it also meant that the brute was as well.

"So, how is the search going?" The blonde asked and he tensed a little.

Izaya remembered back to the day before. The phone call, the text message, the clues.

"It's fine." Izaya said. Shizuo walked over to living room and picked up something from the table. It was his cell phone that he had left there the other night.

"Flea." Shizuo said getting Izaya's attention. He walked over to the smaller man.

"Give me your number." It took Izaya a couple of seconds before he responded.

"Shizu-chan, you're so forward. We only had one night together." Izaya said in a teasing voice.

Shizuo almost blushed at the implication. He suppressed it though and instead rolled his eyes.

"Shut up flea." he said and then explained why he wanted his number. "If we don't find them this weekend I'm going to have to go back to work on Monday and won't be coming over just for updates."

"Also if I get any leads I'm not coming all the way to Shinjuku to tell you." he finished.

"Fine Shizu-chan, I get it." he said as he grabbed the phone from the blonde. Going to contacts Izaya first scrolled through Shizuo contacts. Shizuo only had a few contacts like Shinra, Dotachin, Erica, Celty, Walker, and Kasuka. But there was one person that he didn't recognize, someone by the name of Verona. He quickly clicked on her name and it sent him to Shizuo's messages.

**[Verona]**

**Shizuo-san! Where are you? I thought we were going to hang out tonight?**

_Who is this?_ Izaya thought. _Was Shizuo in a relationship with someone?_  Was his immediate question before he exited from it and proceeded to contact. He clicked new contacts and typed in his number.

"What's taking you so long?" Shizuo asked as he leaned over the ravens shoulder.

"Nothing. It just takes so long typing my name." he said as he pressed the numbers to get the letters he needed. Izaya paused and quickly finished typing his name and saving the new contact, then handed the phone back to Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan, can you read out the phone number of the text message you got." he said as he pulled out a piece of paper. Finally thinking he had a lead on what the clue was talking about he grabbed a pen as well.

Usually beside each number there were letters. Firstly there were the Japanese kanji and then there were the English letters below that. This was because some phones were aimed towards the western market as well. Remembering the clue he pulled out his phone. Unlike most phones Izaya had a phone that only had the English letters underneath it. This was because his work phone be didn't use for texting. He waited for Shizuo to read him the number.

"786-744-6360." Shizuo read out.

Izaya wrote down the numbers and then looked on his phone. Next to the 7 there were the letters PQRS. He wrote the letters down and proceeded to do the same to the other 9 numbers.

Shizuo watched as the informant worked, looking back and forth from the keys on his phone to the paper in front of him. Deciding it would be best to let the raven work he walked back up the stairs. He hated that he had to just sit back and wait for the flea to figure it out but it couldn't be helped. Both Izaya and himself knew that if he tried to help it would slow down the informant.

Changing out of the sweat pants Izaya had given him Shizuo found the clothes he had been wearing yesterday. Pulling on the black slacks and the white button up shirt he decide to ditch the vest and bow tie and headed back downstairs.

Izaya hadn't noticed the blonde leaving to go upstairs but he did notice him when he came back down. He was wearing his usual black slacks but he only had a white button up shirt on, instead of the usual bow tie and vest. The first few buttons of the shirt were unbuttoned which showed off his smooth skin underneath. Realizing he was starring Izaya focused back to his work.

"Hey, flea I'm going out for a bit." he said as he headed towards the door. Izaya felt the need to ask where the blonde was going but knew it wasn't any of his business.

"Here." Izaya said as he threw something at the blonde. Catching it quickly Shizuo looked down to see it was a set of keys.

"It's the only set I have, so don't lose it." he said as he went back to work.

* * *

 

It was around lunch time when Izaya sighed and leaned back in his office chair. He hadn't really gotten much of anything since he had figured out what the clue had been talking about. The drawback was that for each letter there were at least three or four letters, which meant many possibilities.

"Lunch time." he heard a loud yell from the door. Walking into the apartment Shizuo placed the a bag down on the living room table.

"Shizu-chan bought lunch for me." he said in his usual sarcastic happiness voice as he got up and from his seat and headed to where the blonde was.

"Shut up." Shizuo said as he grabbed one of the trays of food and sat down on the couch while he turned on the flare screen TV.

"In other news today is going to be a beautiful day, a warm day and cool night." the news weather reporter said. Izaya as well sat down next to Shizuo and began to eat the lunch the blonde had bought.

"I didn't know you like to watch the news." Izaya commented

"I don't, but I'm checking if there's anything on the news about the kidnappings or other ones that may be related." Shizuo explained.

"We go to you live to Tokyo Sky Tree." the announcer said as the image switched to another reporter. Tokyo Sky Tree was a famous tourist sites for most people to visit when they come to Japan. The building was just opened last year and became very popular with it towering 634 meters.

"We just had a report that a crime had been committed in the building behind me." The reporter said as he gestured behind him.

Not really paying attention to the report Izaya continued to think about the clue. The whole morning he had been thinking the numbers would spell something, like a word that could help them out. But considering the word would have to be ten letters he ruled it out.

He had also thought that it could have been an address but most of the addresses in Japan consisted of numbers. Instead of street names the address was classified with the district number, then the block number and lastly the building number. He had gone through almost a hundred addresses earlier but can up with nothing.

"The crime scene has been evacuated and the police are currently surveying the famous tourist site." the reporter said.

' _Tourist sites._ ' Izaya thought as he finished his lunch. And then it finally hit him. Getting up from his seat on the coach he rushed over to his desk. Typing something into the computer he started to look back and forth between the paper and the screen.

"Oi flea, what was that for?" Shizuo asked. Izaya didn't answer right away, but after minutes of writing things down he stood back up and smiled.

"I figured it out." He said with his knowing smirk.

"Seriously?!" Shizuo said as he walked over to the raven.

"Yep, we're going to have to pay a visit to Ikebukuro, Shizu-chan." Izaya said and showed him the paper.

**786-744-6360  
Sun Shine 60**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way all the events that happen in the story do not in any way relate to any real life events. Also I wanted to ask you guys what you think about me using actual sites in Ikebukuro, I will be using some places from the series as well. This chapter is a bit short but it's just to help the story to move along.
> 
> A little bit of information about Sunshine 60.
> 
> Sunshine 60 is a 60 story skyscraper that is located in Ikebukuro, Toshima, Tokyo and is a part of the Sunshine city complex. It is also said to be the only haunted skyscraper in the world, because the sunshine 60 building was built on the site of a former prison.


	4. His Life

Izaya walked out of his apartment with the blonde bodyguard in tow. After they had figured out the clues Izaya decided it was best to change out of their usual attire and into something that wasn't a dead give away. For Izaya it was fairly easy, all he had to do was ditch his usual fur-trimmed coat and wear something that didn't make him stand out. As for Shizuo, they ended up deciding that they should head to Ikebukuro and see what the brute had in his apartment.

Although Izaya rather head towards Sunshine 60 without any stops along the way, the disguises were necessary. One of the only things they agreed on was that they much rather not be seen in public with each other. Obviously the two walking around the city would attract some kind of attention, unwanted attention that is, and they both knew that news traveled fast in Ikebukuro; which evidently meant that the kidnappers would find out. One thing Izaya hated was when anyone had an upper hand on him, he always made sure he was one step ahead of them and this case wasn't any different.

"Okay flea." Shizuo said as they stopped in front of a small apartment complex. "We're here." The blonde said as he made his way towards the front door. Izaya surveyed the complex and suppressed a smirk as he tried not to tease the blonde. Of course he knew where Shizuo lived, and yet he had never been into the mans apartment. He imagined it was plain, a place that was easily maintained even for a brute like Shizuo.

"So Shizu-chan? Couldn't you find a better place to live in?" Izaya said as they walked through the hallway that lead to the blonde's apartment. The walls were old, a few visible cracks here and there, and the whole thing was a dirty white shade. How welcoming. Izaya thought as he realized that the landlord probably didn't care about the cleanliness of the hallways.

"Shut up, Flea. Who's fault is that?" Shizuo said as he turned slightly to shoot the raven a glare. If the man hadn't caused him to lose his job as a bartender he wouldn't be living in a building like this. Of course, he wouldn't be living in a place like Izaya's either, but at least better off than he had been.

"Are you blaming your inability to get a better paying job on me?" Izaya said in an offended tone. As the question was asked the blonde suddenly stopped in the narrow hallway. Izaya tried to stop himself before he collided with the mans back but was too slow and ended up slamming into Shizuo's back anyways.

"We're here. And to answer your earlier question. I have every right to blame you. Not only did you make me lose my job, which paid pretty damn well, you also framed me for a crime I didn't commit." Shizuo said as he watched the smaller man stumble back as he tried to keep his balance.

"Tch, you can hold a grudge can't you?" Izaya said as he watched the taller man open the door and walk into his apartment, swinging the door close behind him before Izaya could stop him.

"No, I just want to wring your head off every time I see you're smug face." He heard the blonde say from the other side of the door. Izaya sighed as he waited for the door to be open. After a few seconds of waiting for the brute to come back Izaya grew impatient. Pulling out his switchblade the informant begun to pick the lock.

"Shizu-chan, that wasn't very nice." Izaya said in his usual teasing tone as he turned the doorknob and made his way inside the apartment. It was small, but yet for some reason it fit the blonde.

There was a couch on his left and a wall to his right, directly in front of him stood a kitchen and table that was twice as small as Izaya's. Lastly Izaya could see a small corridor that probably lead to a bathroom and bedroom. As soon as Izaya was done with taking a look over the apartment he heard a door open and watch a nearly naked Shizuo walk out.

He watched the blonde zip up a pair of grey dress pants before he looked up and made eye contact with him. Izaya wasn't one to care much about nudity, he actually was never really interested in the human body. No. He was more interested in their minds. So as he got a glimpse of the toned muscles that marred Shizuo's chests he couldn't help but stare.

Fuck, he hated the man yet... Izaya thought as he whipped his head away from Shizuo,

"Oi, how did you get..." He heard Shizuo start to say before he stopped. Izaya guessed the man noticed the blade in his hands and put the pieces together.

"Shizu-chan, hurry up. We don't have all day." Izaya said dismissively. He wasn't blushing yet he felt vulnerable. He didn't like the weird attraction he was experiencing every time he saw the man half-naked.

"Don't be so damn pushy." Shizuo said before he walked out of the room to finish dressing. Izaya decided he should take this time to 'look around'. Walking over to the table that was in the kitchen, Izaya noticed a laptop. Opening it he turned it on and quickly made good time of figuring out the brutes password.

Kasuka.

The informant suppressed the urge to roll his eyes it, instead he noticed that there were a few browsers still open from the last time Shizuo had used it. One of them being an online chat. Izaya scowled as he realized who the man was talking too.

Verona.

He scrolled through the messages, simple greetings, or friendly conversation about each others day. As he continued to older conversations he stumbled upon a particularly interesting one. It was from last week Tuesday, the raven observed before he begun to read.

**[Verona]: So, today was fun. We should go out more often.**

**[Shizuo]: Yeah.**

**[Verona]: I just got a new phone, maybe we could exchange emails so we don't have to talk over the computer all the time.**

**[Shizuo]: Yeah, that would be nice.**

**[Verona]: I was wondering, Shizuo-kun, have you ever been in a relationship before?**

**[Shizuo]: Where did that come from?!**

**[Verona]: I don't know, I just thought that you probably were really popular when you were in high school.**

**[Shizuo]: Not really...**

**[Verona]: Are you just being modest? There must've been some girl that liked you. Or who you liked.**

**[Shizuo]: Well there was someone... But it was a while back.**

Izaya stopped and re-read the last response. There was someone? Since when?! Although Izaya didn't care much about who the blonde man took an interest in, he still made sure to keep tabs on him. Who he worked for, who were his friends, even who he had as lovers. And for what he had gathered from high school til present day was that the brute, had never had nor had been interested in anyone in a sexual way.

Not that he man was an asexual. Izaya could guess, the man must have been with people throughout the years, but no one prominent enough to keep around. Much like Izaya.

Izaya had never gone far with anyone really. It wasn't that he couldn't, no, he was sure he could find a bed mate that was both eager and willing, but that didn't interest him at all. He didn't need someone attached to him nor did he care for someone to sate his sexual needs. It's not like he was a slut who slept around, quite the contrary actually, but if he was horny he would most definitely find someone who could please him to some extent.

To put it simply, he was a virgin.

He had kissed, made out, left hickeys and vice versa, had blowjobs, etc. Yet he had never gone all the way with someone. It was one of the ways he kept himself separated from humans. Because he was above petty humans, both mentally and physically. He didn't need someones to pleasure him.

"Done snooping, flea?" Shizuo said and Izaya wiped around to see the blonde towering over him. The blonde was now fully dressed, sporting a blue button up shirt and a silver tie. He watched as the man scowled down at him before he leaned over Izaya's shoulders to slam the computer screen down.

"Shizu-chan..." Izaya started until he noticed the way Shizuo was looking at him. The brute's expression was indifferent now, like he was thinking about something and Izaya shifted a bit before he got up. "Finally done, took you long enough."

"Apparently I should've been slower, so you could finish looking through my computer."

"It's not my fault your password was so damn easy. You were just asking for someone to look through your stuff."

"That's why I have a damn password!" Shizuo started and Izaya could sense the anger growing. He didn't care though, he had gone through years of the blonde throwing large items at him, he could handle a little yelling. He had gotten what he wanted.

Learning a bit more about the blonde was what Izaya had wanted. He always wanted the upper hand when it came to Shizuo. Blackmail was something the man would fall for hook, line and sinker.

"Come on, we're wasting time." Shizuo said and Izaya felt an odd sense that he had overstepped his boundaries. He knew they barely knew each other personally but from the way Shizuo was acting it almost made him think that the conversation he had read was something personal. Not that Izaya ever cared about someone else's privacy, much less Shizuo's. He would make sure he knew more about this Verona after this whole ordeal was over.

So without another word the raven headed towards the door and out of the apartment. He could hear Shizuo following behind him and suddenly Izaya's mind switched it's attention back to the sorry asshole that had decided to mess with him. The man would pay, and pay brutally for what he had done.


End file.
